titanicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Titanic (1997)
Titanic taɪˈtænɪk ist ein US-amerikanisches Spielfilmdrama aus dem Jahr 1997 unter der Regie von James Cameron, das die Geschichte der Jungfernfahrt der RMS Titanic im Jahr 1912 nacherzählt. In die Fakten des Untergangs des Schiffes wurde eine Liebesgeschichte mit fiktiven Personen eingeflochten. Der Film gewann elf Oscars, darunter den für den Besten Film, und hatte allein in den Vereinigten Staaten 130,9 Millionen Kinobesucher,3 in Deutschland 18 Millionen. Mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von über 1,8 Mrd. US-Dollar belegte der Film lange Zeit den ersten Platz in der Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme, bis er 2009 durch Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora (ebenfalls von James Cameron) abgelöst wurde. Handlung Der Schatzsucher Brock Lovett ist mit einem Team des russischen Forschungsschiffes Keldysh im Nordatlantik auf der Suche nach dem verschollenen Diamantcollier „Herz des Ozeans“, das sich angeblich noch an Bord der legendären Titanic befinden soll. Nachdem er aus der Millionärssuite des Wracks einen Safe hat bergen können, sieht sich Brock bereits am Ziel seiner langen Suche nach Reichtum, doch anstelle der Diamanten befindet sich darin lediglich eine auf den 14. April 1912 datierte Aktzeichnung einer jungen Frau, die besagtes Schmuckstück trägt. Aus einer Nachrichtensendung erfährt die 101-jährige Rose Calvert von dem Fund und setzt sich mit Brock in Verbindung. Da es sich bei der alten Dame jedoch um eine Schauspielerin handelt, die in den 1920er-Jahren unter dem Namen „Rose Dawson“ bekannt wurde, steht Brocks enger Freund Lewis Bodine dieser skeptisch gegenüber. Zudem ist Rose DeWitt Bukater, für die sich Mrs. Calvert ausgibt, offiziell beim Untergang des Schiffes ums Leben gekommen. Weil für Brocks Team jedoch die Zeit drängt, da die Geldgeber mangels Erfolg der Expedition damit drohen, ihre Investitionen einzustellen, beschließen sie dennoch, die alte Dame und ihre Enkelin Lizzy einfliegen zu lassen. Um letzte Zweifel zu zerstreuen, stellt Brock Rose auf die Probe, indem er ihr von einer Schadensersatzforderung bezüglich des Colliers berichtet, die unter strengsten Geheimhaltungsauflagen kurze Zeit nach dem Unglück auch beglichen wurde. Nachdem Rose den Namen des Antragstellers, Nathan Hockley, erraten konnte und zudem einige Fundstücke aus ihrer Suite identifiziert, lädt Brock sie zu einer virtuellen Reise zurück auf die Titanic ein. Nach der Präsentation einiger Videoaufzeichnungen und einer Animation des Untergangs erzählt Rose ihre Geschichte: England, 10. April 1912: Die Titanic, ein Luxusliner der Reederei White Star Line, wartet im Hafen von Southampton darauf, zu ihrer Jungfernfahrt nach New York in See zu stechen. Mit an Bord gehen die 17-jährige Rose DeWitt Bukater und ihre Mutter Ruth, die der angesehenen Gesellschaft von Philadelphia angehören, sowie Roses vermögender Verlobter Cal Hockley. Kurz vor Abfahrt des Schiffes beweist zudem der mittellose Künstler Jack Dawson aus Chippewa Falls eine glückliche Hand beim Pokerspiel und gewinnt für sich und seinen italienischen Freund Fabrizio de Rossi zwei Dritte-Klasse-Tickets. Unglücklich über die von Ruth arrangierte Verlobung mit Cal und ihre eigene Rolle in der Gesellschaft, versucht Rose sich an Bord des Schiffes das Leben zu nehmen, wofür sie über die Reling klettert. Dabei wird sie jedoch von Jack beobachtet, der sie schließlich davon überzeugen kann, von ihrem Vorhaben abzulassen; als Rose allerdings bei dem Versuch, wieder an Bord zu klettern, stürzt, wird sie von Jack gerettet, indem er sie über die Reling zieht. Aufgrund dessen erhält Jack von Cal eine Dinnereinladung als Anerkennung für seine Tat. Am darauffolgenden Tag lernen sich Rose und Jack bei einem Spaziergang näher kennen. Rose erfährt von Jacks Talent als Künstler und vertraut ihm wiederum an, dass sie nicht allzu glücklich in ihrer Rolle in der wohlhabenden Gesellschaft ist. Als es schließlich zu einer Begegnung mit Ruth, der Countess of Rothes und Molly Brown kommt, verhält sich Roses Mutter abweisend, da sie in der neuen Bekanntschaft ihrer Tochter eine Gefahr für ihre Pläne sieht – anders als Molly, die sich Jacks annimmt und ihn für das anstehende Abendessen herausputzt. Während Ruth beim Dinner schließlich versucht, Jack durch maliziöse und herablassende Fragen fehl am Platz wirken zu lassen, versteht dieser es jedoch, die Sympathien der Abendgesellschaft auf sich zu ziehen. Nach dem Essen verabschiedet er sich von Rose, steckt ihr allerdings heimlich eine Einladung zu einer Party im Unterdeck zu, welche Rose annimmt. Doch der ausgelassene Ausflug bleibt nicht unbemerkt, da Cal seinen Kammerdiener Spicer Lovejoy beauftragt, seine Verlobte im Auge zu behalten. Bereits am Morgen nach der Party konfrontiert Cal Rose mit ihrem Fehltritt - es kommt zu einem heftigen Wutausbruch seinerseits; auch Ruth gibt ihrer Tochter deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihre wirtschaftliche und soziale Stellung von der Heirat mit Hockley abhängt, denn Roses Vater hinterließ der Familie zahlreiche Schulden. Derart in die Enge getrieben, weist Rose Jack zunächst zurück, entscheidet sich aber schließlich um und sucht ihn am Bug des Schiffes auf - es kommt zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden. In Roses Suite fertigt Jack anschließend einen Akt von dieser an, doch Jacks Aufenthalt in der Suite bleibt von Lovejoy nicht unbemerkt. Jack und Rose finden im Kesselraum Zuflucht und gelangen in den Laderaum, wo sie sich in einem Wagen ihrer Leidenschaft hingeben. Währenddessen steuert die Titanic Richtung Eisberg: Bereits kurz nachdem das Paar wieder an Deck des Schiffes ist, kommt es zur Kollision. Als Rose und Jack Zeugen des Unfalls mit dem Eisberg werden und die Lage erkennen, kehren sie in die Millionärssuite zurück, um Ruth und Cal von der Kollision zu unterrichten. Doch Jack wird Opfer einer Intrige Cals: Nachdem dieser die Zeichnung von seiner Verlobten entdeckt hat, hat er seinen Kammerdiener beauftragt, Jack den Diamanten "Das Herz des Ozeans" unterzujubeln. Jack wird unter Arrest gestellt, Rose bleibt enttäuscht zurück. Während die ersten Rettungsboote bereits ablegen, spitzt sich Jacks Lage zu, als er eingeschlossen in der Kammer des Bootsmanns zurückbleibt und das Vorschiff langsam zu sinken beginnt. Rose, die nicht mehr an einen von Jack begangenen Diebstahl des Diamanten glaubt und sich weigert, mit ihrer Mutter von Bord zu gehen, sucht ihren Vertrauten Thomas Andrews auf und bittet ihn um Hilfe, um Jack finden zu können. Schließlich gelingt ihr dessen Befreiung, doch Jack und Rose finden sich im Gängelabyrinth der dritten Klasse wieder, in dem sie festzusitzen scheinen, da die Besatzung angewiesen wurde, die Unterdeck-Passagiere in Schach zu halten. Zusammen mit Fabrizio und Tommy Ryan, einem Bekannten von Jack und Fabrizio, gelingt es ihnen schließlich, ihrer misslichen Lage zu entkommen. Derweil setzt Cal an Deck alles daran, mit Murdoch ins Geschäft zu kommen, da dieser auch Männer in die Rettungsboote einsteigen lässt. Während er sich von Lovejoy darüber aufklären lassen muss, dass Rose mit Jack auf der anderen Schiffsseite auf ein Rettungsboot wartet, schummelt sich Bruce Ismay, Direktor der White Star Line, von Bord. Als Rose von Cals Arrangement mit Murdoch erfährt, durch das angeblich auch Jack gerettet werden würde, steigt sie schließlich ein. Da sie den Gedanken, von Jack getrennt zu sein, jedoch nicht erträgt, springt sie unter den entsetzten Blicken von Cal und Jack wieder aus dem Boot - als Cal bewusst wird, dass seine Verlobte Jack aufrichtig liebt, gerät er außer sich und beginnt, auf die beiden zu schießen. Rose und Jack müssen fliehen: zurück in die Gänge des Unterdecks. Da beinahe alle Rettungsboote bereits abgelegt haben und die Lage zu eskalieren droht, setzen die Offiziere inzwischen auch Waffen ein, um eine gewisse Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Als Murdoch auf seine Warnung hin einen Passagier erschießt, der versuchte, seinen Weg weiter zu bahnen, und auch eine Kugel auf Tommy abfeuert, der von einem Hintermann nach vorne gestoßen wurde, nimmt er sich schließlich selbst das Leben, weswegen Cals Geschäft geplatzt ist. Cal findet ein zurückgelassenes Kind und nutzt mit ihm seine letzte Chance, indem er sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen in eines der letzten Boote rettet. Jack und Rose begeben sich unter großer Anstrengung zum Heck, um möglichst lange auf dem Schiff bleiben zu können, das schließlich unter der Last in zwei Hälften bricht und sich, vom bereits versunkenen Bug weiter nach unten gezogen, zu heben beginnt, bis es senkrecht im Atlantik versinkt. Jack und Rose versuchen, sich auf eine im Wasser treibende hölzerne Wandverkleidung zu retten, doch sie trägt nur einen von beiden. Als die geschwächte Rose beginnt, sich zu verabschieden, nimmt Jack ihr das Versprechen ab, nicht in dieser Nacht zu sterben, sondern all ihre Kraft für ihre Rettung einzusetzen und ein langes und glückliches Leben zu haben. Die Insassen der in nächster Nähe treibenden Rettungsboote unternehmen derweil keinen Versuch, die Menschen aus dem Wasser zu retten, da sie befürchten zu kentern. Einzig der Fünfte Offizier Harold Lowe macht sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe auf den Weg zurück, doch die Hilfe kommt zu spät; ein Großteil der Passagiere ist bereits erfroren. Einzig Rose, die durch die Trillerpfeife des Leitenden Offiziers Henry Wilde auf sich aufmerksam macht, nachdem sie sich von dem verstorbenen Jack verabschiedet hat, und fünf weitere Menschen können noch gerettet werden. An Bord des Passagierschiffes Carpathia, das die Überlebenden aufgenommen hat, kommt es beinahe zu einer Begegnung zwischen Rose und Cal, der unter den Passagieren der dritten Klasse nach Rose sucht. In New York angekommen, gibt sich Rose nun als „Rose Dawson“ aus, um ihrer Vergangenheit zu entkommen und sich dem Einfluss von Cal und Ruth zu entziehen. Die alte Rose endet schließlich mit ihrer Erzählung, indem sie berichtet, dass sie bisher niemanden an ihren damaligen Erlebnissen habe teilhaben lassen. Brock gibt seine Gier nach Reichtum schließlich auf und öffnet sich Lizzy: Nicht dass er drei Jahre lang vergeblich nach einem Schatz gesucht habe, bedauere er, sondern dass er dabei die Titanic aus dem Blick verloren habe. Gleichzeitig begibt sich Rose unbemerkt an eine Reling und wirft das „Herz des Ozeans“, das sich in dem Mantel befand, den Cal ihr vor ihrem Einstieg ins Rettungsboot umgelegt hatte, ins Meer. Der Film endet mit einer Szene, in der Rose als junge Frau an der großen Treppe der Titanic von den Opfern des Untergangs begrüßt wird und sich schließlich in Jacks Armen wiederfindet. Ob es sich hierbei um einen Traum handelt, oder ob Rose gestorben ist und nun Jack im Himmel wiedertrifft, wird dabei offen gelassen. Vorproduktion James Cameron war von Schiffswracks schon immer fasziniert. So rückte Anfang der 1990er Jahre auch die Titanic in sein Blickfeld. Er war vom Potential der Geschichte begeistert und beschrieb die Story vom Untergang der Titanic als einen „großartigen Roman, der sich ganz genauso abgespielt hat“.4 – James Cameron4 Um die tragische Katastrophe strickte Cameron eine romantische Liebesgeschichte, bei der sich die sympathischen Hauptfiguren Jack und Rose einander näherkommen – stets mit der Gefahr lebend, dass ihr Glück jäh zerstört werden könnte. Cameron verknüpfte mit seiner Liebesgeschichte vom Bug bis zum Heck alle interessanten Orte und Momente des Schiffes, um die Zuschauer „den Optimismus und die Herrlichkeit des Schiffes auf eine Art und Weise erleben zu lassen, wie sie den meisten Passagieren verwehrt blieb“. Des Weiteren schuf Cameron mit der älteren Rose einen modernen Rahmen für die Romanze, was die Geschichte greifbar und zugleich ergreifend macht.4 Der Schatzsucher Brock Lovett wurde als Element eingefügt, das all diejenigen repräsentiert, die sich der Geschichte nie unter menschlichem Aspekt genähert haben.5 Cameron traf sich mit 20th Century Fox und überzeugte das Studio davon, den Film durch Originalaufnahmen der echten Titanic historisch zu fundamentieren.6 Er stellte eine Crew aus russischen, US-amerikanischen und kanadischen Wissenschaftlern, Filmtechnikern, Seeleuten und Historikern zusammen und organisierte 1995 zwölf Tauchfahrten, die vom russischen Forschungsschiff Akademik Mstislaw Keldysch, dem größten Schiff seiner Art, aus koordiniert wurden. Mit den beiden Mir-U-Booten, zwei von damals nur fünf existierenden U-Booten, die bis zur Titanic in rund vier Kilometern Tiefe hinuntertauchen konnten, und einem Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV) sollte das Wrack mit Kameras erkundet werden.4 Dieses eigens für den Film konstruierte Mini-U-Boot mit dem Namen Snoop Dog drang dabei in die Innenräume des Schiffes vor, die nach dem Untergang noch niemand gesehen hatte. Alles musste genau geplant werden, da die Spezial-Kameras pro Tauchgang nur zwölf Minuten filmen konnten. Nach diesen Erfahrungen begann Cameron das Drehbuch zu schreiben.6 Kurze Zeit später begann am 1. September 1995 die Produktion. Harland & Wolff, die Schiffswerft, die die Titanic einst erbaut hatte, öffneten ihre privaten Archive und die Crew erhielt Zugang zu Blaupausen, die bis dahin als vermisst galten. Für die Inneneinrichtung des Schiffes suchte das Team um Produktionsdesigner Peter Lamont nach Gegenständen aus der Zeit um 1912, dem Jahr, als die Titanic den Eisberg rammte. Allerdings musste sich alles in neuem Zustand befinden oder zumindest so aussehen, da das Schiff bereits auf seiner Jungfernfahrt unterging. Die Akribie ging so weit wie bei kaum einem anderen Film zuvor. Bis ins kleinste Detail wurden Kleider, Koffer, Geschirr, Innenausstattung und Umstände des Untergangs den Originalen oder den wahren Begebenheiten nachempfunden. Für diesen Aufwand wurden keine Kosten gescheut. Die Titanic hätte von einer Werft in Danzig für 25 Millionen US-Dollar seetüchtig nachgebaut werden können. Cameron zog es jedoch vor, mit realistischeren Spezialeffekten zu arbeiten, was doppelt so teuer war.7 Trotz dieser engagierten Bemühungen weist Titanic im Vergleich zu vergleichbaren Filmen besonders viele Filmfehler auf. So werden etwa Zigaretten mit Filter gezeigt, die erst Mitte der 1940er Jahre verkauft wurden. Um realistische Außenaufnahmen zu garantieren, kaufte 20th Century Fox eigens ein 160.000 m² großes Gelände an der mexikanischen Pazifikküste im Bundesstaat Baja California und ließ dort ab dem 31. Mai 1996 das erste voll funktionsfähige Filmstudio seit dreißig Jahren an der amerikanischen Westküste errichten. In vier Monaten entstand nördlich der Stadt Playas de Rosarito eine Filmanlage mit den Ausmaßen einer Kleinstadt mit umfangreicher Infrastruktur und zahlreichen Studios. Mit Sprengungen wurde der Untergrund für zwei große Tanks präpariert – einer mit 64 Millionen Litern für eine originalgetreue Nachbildung der Titanic, bei der in einem Winkel von 270° gedreht werden konnte, und einer mit 22 Millionen Litern, in dem die luxuriösen Inneneinrichtungen der 1. Klasse eingerichtet wurden. Das Schiff im großen Tank war zwar im exakten Maßstab aufgebaut worden, jedoch mussten von Lamont einige Kompromisse eingegangen werden. So wurden etwa die Rettungsboote und Schornsteine um zehn Prozent verkleinert und überflüssige Teile des Oberbaus und eines der vorderen Decks entfernt, um sie später mit Modellen zu ersetzen. Das Bootsdeck und das A-Deck waren funktionstüchtige Filmsets, während der Rest nur eine Stahlkonstruktion darstellte, in der sich die Plattform befand, mit der sich das Ganze für die Untergangsszenen neigen ließ. Ein 50 Meter hoher Kran sorgte auf 120 Metern Gleis neben seiner Funktion als Baukran für richtige Lichtverhältnisse und Kameraperspektiven.5 Nachdem die entsprechenden Szenen abgedreht waren, wurde das Schiff demontiert und als Alteisen verkauft, um die Produktionskosten etwas zu mindern. Besetzung Cameron fragte Claire Danes, ob sie die Rolle von Rose übernehmen würde. Sie fühlte sich jedoch nach ihrer Arbeit an Baz Luhrmanns William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia sehr aufgebraucht und fand außerdem, die Filme ähnelten sich zu sehr.8 Er traf sich außerdem mit Gwyneth Paltrow wegen der Rolle.9 Als Darsteller von Jack waren ursprünglich Billy Crudup,10 Stephen Dorff,11 Matthew McConaughey,Macaulay Culkin13 und Christian Bale14 im Gespräch. Die Wahl fiel schließlich auf den US-amerikanischen Filmschauspieler Leonardo DiCaprio, der in Hollywood spätestens seit seiner Oscar-Nominierung für Gilbert Grape – Irgendwo in Iowa ein Begriff war, und die Britin Kate Winslet, die bis dahin vor allem in Großbritannien durch ihre Rolle in Sinn und Sinnlichkeit bekannt war. Für beide sollte der Film für einen enormen Bekanntheitsschub sorgen. DiCaprio wurde zum Teenie-Frauenschwarm und war auf zahlreichen Zeitschriftentiteln abgebildet, darunter das Musikmagazin Rolling Stone.15 Er gehörte in den Anfangsjahren des Internets zu den meistgesuchten Personen und war nun auch in Hollywood gefragt. Es folgten publikumsträchtige Filme wie Der Mann in der eisernen Maske (1998), The Beach (2000), Gangs of New York (2002), Catch Me If You Can (2002) und Aviator (2004). Kate Winslet unterschrieb vom Erfolg unbeeindruckt weiterhin bei Filmen mit geringen Budgets wie Marrakesch (1998) und Holy Smoke (1999) und wurde 2009 für ihre Rolle in Der Vorleser mit dem Oscar als Beste Hauptdarstellerin''ausgezeichnet. Auch bei den anderen Rollen dauerte es, bis die richtige Besetzung für den Film gefunden wurde. Molly Brown sollte ursprünglich von der Country-Sängerin Reba McEntire gespielt werden, die jedoch aus Termingründen absagen musste.16 Die Wahl fiel auf Kathy Bates. Sie war dem produzierenden Studio 20th Century Fox mit Gehaltsforderungen von 600.000 US-Dollar zwar zu teuer, doch Cameron half aus eigener Tasche aus, weil er sie für die ideale Besetzung hielt. Rob Lowe17 oder Jack Davenport sollten ursprünglich Cal Hockley verkörpern, wobei Davenport schließlich als zu jung eingeschätzt wurde.18 Stattdessen erhielt Billy Zane die Rolle. Als Darstellerin der alten Rose hatte Cameron Fay Wray favorisiert, die aber die Teilnahme an einem solchen Projekt als zu anstrengend einschätzte.19 Auch Ann Rutherford lehnte ab20 und so wurde die damals 86 Jahre alte Gloria Stuart verpflichtet. Mit David Warner in der Rolle von Cals Kammerdiener ''Spicer Lovejoy wurde darüber hinaus ein Schauspieler engagiert, der schon in S.O.S. Titanic (1979) mitgewirkt hatte. Auch Bernard Fox hatte bereits in der Verfilmung Die letzte Nacht der Titanic von 1958 mitgewirkt, er spielte damals den Ausguck Frederick Fleet. Insgesamt wirkten am Film 93 Schauspieler, 67 Firmen und 1294 Mitglieder des Filmteams mit Dreharbeiten Für die Aufnahmen der Gegenwarts-Szenen am Anfang und Ende des Films wurde im Juli 1996 die Akademik Mstislav Keldysh verwendet, die bereits als Forschungsschiff für die Tauchexpedition genutzt wurde. Während dieser Dreharbeiten mischte eine bis heute unbekannte Person die Designerdroge Phencyclidin in das Essen der Mannschaft, was für viele Mitglieder des Teams, darunter auch Cameron, im Krankenhaus endete.2223 Im September 1996 begannen die eigentlichen Dreharbeiten in den neu errichteten Fox Baja Studios.5 Dort wurden die Szenen am Poopdeck des Schiffes mittels einer speziellen Technik gedreht. Durch ein Gelenk konnte das gesamte Heck in wenigen Sekunden bis zu 90° aufgestellt werden. Für die Sicherheit der Stuntmen waren viele Requisiten aus Schaumstoffgefertigt worden.24 Am 15. November 1996 wurden die Einstiegsszenen gedreht.25 Cameron ließ die Titanic nur auf der Steuerbordseite aufbauen, da der vorwiegend aus Norden vorherrschende Wind den Rauch der Schornsteine so blies, dass es aussah, als fahre das Schiff. Allerdings hatte das Team deswegen Probleme, das Schiff bei seiner Abfahrt aus Southampton zu zeigen, da es mit seiner Backbordseite am Kai lag. Das Produktionsteam half sich mit einer kuriosen Lösung. Aufschriften auf Requisiten und Kostümen waren in Spiegelschrift aufgetragen und jemand, der laut Drehbuch nach rechts gehen sollte, ging in die andere Richtung. Erst in der Postproduktion des Films wurde das Material durch Spiegeln berichtigt.Der Zeitplan sah 138 Drehtage vor, aus denen bald 160 wurden. Viele Schauspieler holten sich Erkältungen, Influenza oder Niereninfektionen, nachdem sie stundenlang im kalten Wasser gedreht hatten, darunter auch die Hauptdarstellerin Kate Winslet. Einige Darsteller verließen das Team und drei Stuntmen hatten Knochenbrüche erlitten. Eine Untersuchung der Screen Actors Guild kam aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass auf dem Set alleseigensicher war. Cameron hat sich nie dafür entschuldigt, seine Mitarbeiter derart zu fordern, jedoch gestand er die etwas härtere Gangart ein: „Ich bin fordernd und ich fordere meine Crew. Was meine etwas militärische Gangart angeht, so bin ich davon überzeugt, dass der Umgang mit tausenden von Komparsen, aufwendiger Logistik und die Gewährleistung, dass Menschen nicht zu Schaden kommen, sehr in diese Richtung geht. Ich denke, dass Sie strenge Methoden an den Tag legen müssen, wenn Sie mit so vielen Leuten zu tun haben.“ Spezialefekte Der kleinere Tank mit 22 Millionen Litern Fassungsvermögen war mit einem riesigen Hydrauliksystem versehen, mit dem neben dem Speisesaal der 1. Klasse die große Freitreppe mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 30 cm pro Minute komplett im Tank versenkt werden konnte.5 Dabei wurde die Treppe beim ersten Versuch aus ihrer Stahlverankerung gerissen, wobei aber niemand zu Schaden kam. Als das Vorderteil des 223 Meter langen Äußeren der Titanic in den größeren Tank gesenkt werden sollte, stellte sich heraus, dass es als der schwerste Teil des Schiffes wie eine Art Stoßdämpfer auf das Wasser wirkte. Um die Konstruktion dennoch in das Wasser zu bekommen, leerte Cameron viele Bereiche des Sets und zertrümmerte einige Fensterscheiben auf der Schiffspromenade eigenhändig. Nachdem der Speisesaal geflutet war, verbrachte das Team drei Tage damit, das ROV von Schatzsucher Lovett zu filmen, wie es das Schiff in der Gegenwart erkundet.5 Die Szenen nach dem Untergang im Atlantik wurden in einem 1,3 Millionen Liter fassenden Tank gedreht,27 dem kleinsten der Produktion, wobei die leblos im Wasser treibenden Körper mit speziellem Puder, der bei Kontakt mit Wasser kristallisiert, präpariert wurden. Durch dieses Pulver und den Einsatz von Wachs auf Haaren und Kleidung erhielten die Schauspieler ihr frostiges Aussehen. Schnitt Als der Rohschnitt des Filmes stand, war Cameron vor allem mit dem Ende des Filmes nicht zufrieden. In dieser Version sieht Lovett, wie die alte Rose zur Reling des Forschungsschiffes geht. Er nimmt fälschlicherweise an, dass sie ins Wasser springen will und kommt ihr zusammen mit Rose’ Enkelin Lizzy zu Hilfe. Rose will den Diamanten ins Wasser werfen, und die inzwischen eingetroffene Besatzung ist entsetzt. Während Rose über die emotionale Bedeutung des Schmuckstücks für sie redet, beginnt Lovett die alte Dame zu verstehen. Rose wirft den Diamanten anschließend ins Wasser. Cameron war der Meinung, dass das Publikum Lovett zu sehr aus den Augen verloren hatte, um sich noch allzu sehr Gedanken um ihn zu machen. Außerdem wollte er nach dem dramatischen Untergang der Titanic und nach dem sehr emotionalen Teil, in dem Jack stirbt, keine Szene akzeptieren, die derart diplomatisch und humorvoll ist.32 Während erster Testvorführungen wurde die damals deutlich längere Szene kritisiert, in der Jack und Rose von Lovejoy über das Schiff gejagt werden. Darin verspricht Cal seinem Diener Lovejoy das Herz des Ozeans, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, Jack und Rose zu töten. Lovejoy geht daraufhin in den Speisesaal des sinkenden Schiffes und sucht das Paar. Es wurde angemerkt, dass es in Anbetracht des sinkenden Schiffes befremdlich erscheine, sein Leben für bloßen Reichtum aufs Spiel zu setzen. Cameron überging die Szene schließlich, um den Film zu straffen. Als Cameron den Film schließlich an das Filmstudio Paramount Pictures übergab, das die US-amerikanischen Rechte verwaltete, hatte er eine Länge von drei Stunden. Cameron war klar, dass es sich die Studios nicht nehmen lassen würden, den Film eigenhändig zu kürzen, und er ließ verlauten: „Meinen Film schneidet ihr nur über meine Leiche.“ Später gab er jedoch zu, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Film ein Erfolg werden würde.Cameron wollte bei diesem Film die Möglichkeiten von visuellen Effekten vorantreiben und beauftragte sein eigenes Modellstudio Digital Domain, die Errungenschaften aus seinen Filmen Abyss – Abgrund des Todes und Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung weiterzuentwickeln. Dabei ging es besonders um die realistische Darstellung von Wasser, da es vornehmlich digital erstellt werden sollte. Konventionell wurde Wasser bis dahin für gewöhnlich verkleinert gefilmt, um mittels Zeitlupe größere Wassermassen zu imitieren, was nicht sehr überzeugend wirkte.29 Cameron spornte sein Team stattdessen an, ein 13 Meter langes Modell mit Motion Control zu filmen und später Wasser und Rauch digital hinzuzufügen. Für die digitale Umsetzung wurde eigens ein Berechnungs-Algorithmus vom Militär übernommen. Um die Illusion weiter zu perfektionieren, wurden zusätzliche Extras auf einer Bühne mit Bewegungserfassung gedreht. Visual Effects Supervisor Robert Legato scannte die Gesichter von Schauspielern, sein eigenes und die seiner Kinder, um den digitalen Menschen Leben einzuhauchen. Es gab außerdem ein 20 Meter langes Modell, das wiederholt in zwei Teile brechen konnte. Es war die einzige Miniatur, die im Wasser verwendet werden konnte.29 Für die Szenen im Maschinenraum wurde Drehmaterial aus geeigneten Räumen der SS Jeremiah O’Brien verwendet und durch Miniaturen und Schauspieler, die davor vor Greenscreen gefilmt wurden, vervollständigt.30 Um Geld zu sparen, wurde die Lounge der 1. Klasse nur als Miniatur angefertigt und später mit Greenscreen-Aufnahmen kombiniert.31 Zum Rendern der Szenen wurden 60 Computer verwendet, die mit dem damals noch nicht weit verbreiteten Linux-Betriebssystem betrieben wurden. Soundtrack Für die Musik seines Filmes wollte Cameron ursprünglich die irische Sängerin Enya verpflichten und hatte in einem Rohschnitt des Filmes bereits ihre Musik verwendet. Nachdem sie jedoch absagte und auch Dolores O’Riordan, Frontsängerin der Rockgruppe The Cranberries, wegen der Geburt ihres Sohnes ablehnte,33 wandte sich Cameron an den US-amerikanischen Filmkomponisten James Horner. Nach ihrer ersten Zusammenarbeit in Aliens – Die Rückkehr (1986) war ihre Beziehung zwar eher unterkühlt, doch Horners Arbeit an Braveheart überzeugte Cameron und Horner bescheinigte dem Projekt genug Potenzial, um erneut mit Cameron zusammenzuarbeiten.34 So komponierte James Horner eine Musik, die sich sehr am irischen Stil Enyas orientiert. Um ihren hallenden Klang zu imitieren, wurde für die wortlosen, stimmungsvollen Hintergrund-Gesänge im Soundtrack eigens die norwegische Sängerin Sissel Kyrkjebø verpflichtet.35 So kommt es, dass viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen dem Soundtrack zu Titanic und Enyas Lied „Book of Days“ aus dem Film In einem fernen Land (1992) zu erkennen sind. Céline Dion sang den Titelsong My Heart Will Go On, komponiert und geschrieben von Horner und Will Jennings. Anfangs wollte Cameron keinen Song für den Abspann, aber Horner setzte sich ohne Camerons Wissen mit Jennings an die Produktion eines Songs. Als Horner das Stück schließlich Cameron vorspielte, war dieser bereit, das später oscar- und grammyprämierte Lied im Abspann des Films zu verwenden.35 Buchautorin Paula Parisi kritisierte Cameron später „am Ende des Films kommerziell zu werden“.36 Für das Album und die Radioversion wurde das Demo verwendet, was unüblich ist. Horner, Dion und Sony Music entschieden sich dafür, die Demoaufnahme als offizielle Aufnahme zu behalten, da „Dions Stimme perfekt war“. Eine instrumentale Version von „My Heart Will Go On“ stellt im Film das Liebesthema „Rose“ dar. Darüber hinaus wurden auch andere Künstler eingeladen, Songs für den Film einzubringen, darunter der christliche Liedermacher Michael W. Smith, der in den Deckblatt-Notizen zu seinem Song „In My Arms Again“ von seiner CD „Live the Life“ (1998) schrieb: „Inspiriert und geschrieben für den Film Titanic, voller Dank für die Möglichkeit, ihnen einen Song zu schicken, dankbar dafür, dass er auf diesem Album gelandet ist.“ Beim Stück „Hymn to the Sea“ spielte Eric Rigler von der keltischen Band Bad Haggis sowohl den irischen Dudelsack als auch die Flöte.37 Das Album wurde mit über elf Millionen verkauften Exemplaren der meistverkaufte, ausschließlich orchestrale Filmscore der Geschichte in den Vereinigten Staaten – bemerkenswert, da sich nur ein Popsong auf dem Soundtrack befindet. Es erreichte damit den Diamant-Status (11 mal Platin).38 Der Soundtrack stieg im Januar 1998 in den Billboard Charts von Position elf auf eins. Dort sollte das Album ganze 16 Wochen verweilen. Kein Album hatte zuvor mehr als zehn Wochen den ersten Platz halten können. Auch in Großbritannien und Polen wurde der Soundtrack ein Erfolg. Während es im Königreich den 1. Platz in den UK-Album-Charts belegte, holte das Album in Polen siebenmal Platin. In Kanada wurde der Platte am 31. März 1998 von der Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) der Diamant-Status für über eine Million verkaufter Tonträger verliehen. Der Soundtrack erschien als einer der wenigen seines Genres darüber hinaus auch als Hybrid-Super-Audio-CD.39 Der Erfolg des Albums führte zur Veröffentlichung einer zweiten Album-Version zum Video-Release des Films am 25. August 1998. Das Album Back to Titanic besteht aus einer Mixtur von bis dahin unveröffentlichten Aufnahmen und Neuaufnahmen einiger Songs aus dem Film, darunter ein von Moya Brennan, Enyas Schwester und Frontsängerin der irischen Band Clannad, aufgenommener Titel.40 Es gibt außerdem eine neue Version von „My Heart Will Go On“, die mit Dialogen untermalt ist. Nicht zum eigentlichen Soundtrack gehören die Musikstücke, die vom Bordorchester im Film gespielt werden. Die I Salonisti, die das Orchester verkörpern und auch die Musik selbst spielten, veröffentlichten diese Stücke auf ihrem Album And the Band Played on – Music played on the Titanic. Deutsche Synchronsprecher Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand nach einem Dialogbuch von Sven Hasper unter dessen Dialogregie im Auftrag der Interopa Film GmbH in Berlin.41 Veröfenlichung Als Titanic zu seinem eigentlichen Abgabedatum am 2. Juli 1997 noch nicht vollendet war, stieg in den Chefetagen der beiden beteiligten Filmstudios 20th Century Fox und Paramount Pictures die Anspannung. Das gesamte Projekt war für 20th Century Fox aufgrund seiner Größe ein riskantes Unterfangen gewesen. Die Kosten für den Film waren ursprünglich mit etwa 150 Millionen US-Dollar (221 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 195,9 Millionen Euro respektive 213,9 Schweizer Franken) veranschlagt. Während der Produktion zeichnete sich ab, dass es bedeutend mehr werden würde. Am Ende standen 200 Millionen US-Dollar42 (295 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 261,5 Millionen Euro respektive 285,6 Schweizer Franken) exklusive 40 Millionen US-Dollar (59 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 52,3 Millionen Euro respektive 57,1 Schweizer Franken) Marketingkosten zu Buche, für damalige Verhältnisse eine enorme Summe. Damit ist Titanic einer der teuersten Filme, die je gedreht wurden. Die Studiobosse befürchteten ein erneutes „Heaven’s Gate“. Dieser sehr teure Film führte damals als wirtschaftlicher Misserfolg zum Verkauf des Studios United Artists. Zweifel an Camerons Regiestil kamen auf, seine Absetzung stand im Raum. In diesem fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Produktion konnte 20th Century Fox jedoch denjenigen, der alle Fäden zusammenhält, nicht einfach feuern, ohne das ganze Projekt scheitern zu lassen. Das Filmstudio, das die internationalen Verleihrechte und Namensrechte besaß, verkaufte sicherheitshalber die Vertriebsrechte in Nordamerika für 65 Millionen US-Dollar (96 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 85,1 Millionen Euro respektive 92,9 Schweizer Franken) an die US-amerikanische Produktionsfirma Paramount Pictures.43 Das Anschwellen der Kosten ließ Cameron später auf seinen als Gehalt deklarierten prozentualen Anteil an den Einspielergebnissen verzichten,44 wobei er jedoch nach Fertigstellung des Films einen Bonus von 20 Millionen US-Dollar (30 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 26,6 Millionen Euro respektive 29 Schweizer Franken) von 20th Century Fox erhielt.45 Paramount verschob das Erscheinungsdatum schließlich um mehr als fünf Monate auf den 19. Dezember 1997.46 Die Premiere fand am 1. November 1997 auf dem Tokyo International Film Festival fernab von Hollywood statt.47 In Japan hatte Cameron zuvor mit seinem Film Abyss – Abgrund des Todes eine große Fangemeinschaft bedient – für Titanic ein Vorteil. Obgleich erste Reaktionen von der New York Times als „lauwarm“ ausgewertet wurden,48 wurde der Film vom Branchenblatt Variety hoch gelobt.49 Etwas mehr als einen Monat später erreichte der Film auch ein größeres Publikum. Am 19. Dezember 1997 startete der Film in den US-amerikanischen Kinos, knapp einen Monat später am 23. Januar 1998 zog Großbritannien nach. In Deutschland kam der Film am 8. Januar 1998, in anderen Ländern Europas wie Frankreich, Belgien oder der Schweiz bereits am 7. Januar in die Kinos. Im deutschen Free-TV war der Film erstmals am 25. Dezember 2000 bei RTL zu sehen.5051 Nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr wurde der Film am 31. Juli 1999 als nichtanamorphe Widescreen-Single-Disc-DVD ohne nennenswerte Extras veröffentlicht, nachdem er bereits als bis dahin erfolgreichste Videokassette Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. Paramount Pictures bereitete sich aufgrund des großen Erfolges des Films mit beinahe einer Million Kopien entsprechend auf den zu erwartenden Andrang vor.52 Die DVD entwickelte sich zur bestverkauften Film-DVD der Jahre 1999 und Anfang 2000. Es sollte im April 2000 die erste DVD werden, von der mehr als eine Million Exemplare verkauft wurden.53 Damals besaßen weniger als fünf Prozent aller US-amerikanischen Haushalte einen DVD-Spieler. Erst später entwickelte sich bei Regisseur Cameron der Wunsch, eine weitaus umfangreicher ausgestattete Edition zu veröffentlichen.54 So erschien sechs Jahre nach der originalen DVD-Veröffentlichung am 25. Oktober 2005 in Nordamerika ein 3-DVD-Set, das eine anamorphe Breitbild-Version des Filmes auf zwei DVDs präsentiert. Darüber hinaus können 29 bisher unveröffentlichte, nicht verwendete Szenen, ein alternatives Ende, eine nachgestellte Wochenschau im Stil von 1912 und andere Extras eingesehen werden. Ursprünglich war Ed W. Marsh beauftragt worden, eine zwei Stunden lange Retrospektive zu produzieren, die jedoch von Cameron nach ihrer Fertigstellung vom DVD-Set gestrichen wurde. Am 7. November 2005 folgte eine internationale Zwei- beziehungsweise Vier-Disc-Version des Films. Auf der Special Edition mit zwei DVDs befindet sich der Film mit digital aufbereitetem 6.1-Ton und drei Audiokommentaren von James Cameron und der Filmcrew. Der dritte wurde vom historischen Rechercheur des Films, Ken Marschall, gesprochen. Darüber hinaus ist Céline Dions Musikvideo zu „My Heart Will Go On“ auf der DVD. Auch drei Parodien unter anderem mit Ben Stiller sind enthalten. Die Deluxe Collector’s Edition mit vier DVDs enthält alle Extras der 3-Disc-Edition. Auf der vierten Scheibe befindet sich als Highlight das HBO-Spezial „Heart of the Ocean“. Wiederveröfendlichung in 3d Wie Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox und Lightstorm Entertainment bekannt gaben, war James Camerons Titanic ab dem 6. April 2012, fast auf den Tag genau 100 Jahre nachdem die RMS Titanic ausgelaufen ist, weltweit als 3-D-Wiederaufführung in den Kinos zu sehen.55 Die digitale 3-D-Konvertierung kostete 18 Millionen US-Dollar (16 Mio. Euro; 17,4 Mio. Schweizer Franken).56 Das weltweite Einspielergebnis der Startwoche belief sich auf 80 Millionen US-Dollar, davon allein 27 Millionen in den USA.57 Zum 100. Jahrestag des Titanic-Untergangs am 14. April überschritten die Einnahmeerlöse der Original- und der 3-D-Version des Films zusammen die Marke von 2 Milliarden US-Dollar (1.773,2 Mio. Euro; 1.936,2 Mio. Schweizer Franken). Zuvor konnte nur Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora diese Marke überschreiten.58 Bereits am 16. November 2011 wurde das offizielle Filmplakat und der offizielle Trailer veröffentlicht. Die Deutschland-Premiere fand am 5. April 2012 statt. Trotz seit November 2011 laufender Promotion erfüllte die Wiederveröffentlichung die an sie gestellten Erwartungen zunächst nicht. So musste sich Titanic 3D in den USA nach dem Premierenwochenende mit Platz 3 der Kino-Charts begnügen und damit hinter Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games und American Pie: Das Klassentreffen einreihen. Die gleiche Platzierung erreichte der Film auch in Deutschland und Kanada. Dagegen verdrängte Titanic 3D in der Schweiz und in Großbritannien, dem Heimatland von Hauptdarstellerin Kate Winslet, The Hunger Games von der Spitze der Kino-Hitlisten. In Österreich erreichte der Film ebenfalls Platz 1 der Kino-Charts und überflügelte Zorn der Titanen. Vor allem aufgrund der Einnahmen in China (bereits über 100 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. über 88,7 Mio. Euro respektive über 96,8 Mio. Schweizer Franken) wurde der Film mit insgesamt 284,3 Millionen US-Dollar (252,1 Mio. Euro; 275,2 Mio. Schweizer Franken) außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten der zunächst erfolgreichste Film des Jahres, bis er von Marvel’s The Avengers (790,2 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 700,6 Mio. Euro respektive 765 Mio. Schweizer Franken) übertroffen wurde. Mit insgesamt 342 Millionen US-Dollar (303,2 Mio. Euro; 331,1 Mio. Schweizer Franken) ist die 3-D-Wiederveröffentlichung von Titanic mit deutlichem Abstand (Platz 2: Der König der Löwen 3D, 177,6 Millionen US-Dollar bzw. 157,5 Mio. Euro respektive 171,9 Mio. Schweizer Franken) die bisher (Stand: 17. November 2012) erfolgreichste 3-D-Wiederveröffentlichung.59 Im Zuge dieser 3-D-Wiederveröffentlichung ist der Film auch erstmals seit dem 24. September 2012 auf Blu-ray Disc erhältlich. Erschienen ist Titanic dabei als 2-D- und 3-D-Version. Das Bonusmaterial entspricht dabei der Vier-Disc-Edition von 2005 Visueler Stil Neben Camerons Bestreben, durch Kulissen, Kostüme und CGI eine perfekte Illusion des Handlungsortes hervorzubringen, setzt der Regisseur inszenatorische Mittel bevorzugt ein, um in seinen beiden Hauptfiguren Identifikationsobjekte für den Zuschauer zu erschaffen. Diesem Zweck dienen die vielfach eingesetzten subjektiven Einstellungen, etwa als Jack bei seinem Besuch in der 1. Klasse den Blick über den Prunk des Treppenhauses schweifen lässt oder als die Kamera beim Sinken der Titanic buchstäblich mit den Protagonisten in die Tiefe gerissen wird.61 In der Farbgestaltung setzt Cameron immer wieder die Farben Rot und Blau ein. Marschall analysiert: „Rot und Blau wechseln sich szenisch ab wie die emotionalen Höhepunkte des Films: Liebe und Hass, Wärme und Kälte, Zugehörigkeit und Distanz, Anteilnahme und klassenspezifische Überheblichkeit.“62 Dieses Herausstellen von Dualitäten wird besonders in der Liebesszene am Bug des Schiffes sichtbar. Die Farbe des Meeres ändert sich mehrmals von Rot in Blau und wieder zurück, laut Marschall eine „anKitsch grenzende Schönheit des Farbenspiels“, die Roses Kampf um Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit und gleichzeitig die darin liegende Gefahr visualisiert Dramaturgie Marschall sieht in der Dramaturgie des Films „eine ausgeklügelte Kombination von Katastrophe und Liebesgeschichte, die bis in die feinsten Verästelungen auf der motivischen Ebene durchgehalten wird“.61 In einer „sorgfältig komponierten Exposition“61bekommt jeder Handlungsstrang eine eigene Auftaktszene. Die parallele Erzählweise wird konsequent bis zum ebenso erzählerisch gestaffelten Schluss beibehalten. Durch eine in der Gegenwart angesiedelte, dokumentarisch anmutende Rahmenhandlung werden die Zeit- und Erzählebenen immer wieder gezielt durchbrochen. Die Off-Stimme der alten Rose suggeriert dem Zuschauer dabei, so Töteberg, „an einem persönlichen Bericht teilzuhaben“.63 Die Rahmenhandlung dient nach Marschalls Meinung „der Relativierung des schrecklichen Schlusses“,61 indem sich der Zuschauer stets gewiss sein darf, dass die Heldin überlebt. Gleichzeitig schlägt der Regisseur dadurch eine Brücke in die Gegenwart und zeigt im Motiv der Wracksuche, dass die verhängnisvollen Ursachen der Katastrophe – der blinde wissenschaftliche Ehrgeiz und die Geldgier – auch in der Jetztzeit noch vorhanden sind. Die Probleme des Films werden von Rose getragen, während Jack derjenige ist, der ihnen nachgeht. Der Antagonist wird von Cal verkörpert. Er steht sowohl Jack als auch Rose direkt gegenüber. Roses Probleme werden durch ihn neu entfacht und Jacks dramaturgische Funktion des „Problemlösens“ untergraben, indem dessen Lösungsansätze durch Vermeiden oder Vorbeugen abgewiesen werden. Zudem setzt Cal dem emotionalen Wesen von Rose Kontrolle entgegen – auch als Gegenstück zu Jacks unkontrollierter Natur. Themen und Motive Neun Mal wurde das Unglück der Titanic vor der Veröffentlichung von Titanic bereits verfilmt. Wie bei seinen Vorgängern ist die Titanic „das Schiff der Träume, der Hoffnung, der Millionäre, Symbol des Fortschrittsglaubens, des Technikzeitalters, der Klassengesellschaft und des Patriarchs“.64 Töteberg nennt den Film „eine Romeo-und-Julia-Variante, bei der nicht familiäre, sondern soziale Hürden der Liebe entgegenstehen“.63 Als Hintergrund für die Liebesgeschichte dient somit eine starreKlassengesellschaft, die durch die beiden Liebenden in rebellischer, fast revolutionärer Weise überwunden werden muss, um zueinander zu finden. Cameron nimmt dabei eindeutig Stellung gegen die durch die Schiffsklassen repräsentierte hierarchische Struktur und für die Rechte der Unterprivilegierten. Töteberg stellt fest, Cameron kritisiere „die überlebten Hierarchien einer … Oberschicht und sympathisiert mit irischen Einwanderern wie Jack, die in Amerika auf Chancengleichheit hoffen“.63 Rose muss hierbei einen aktiven Akt der Selbstbefreiung leisten. Marschall führt aus: „Immer wieder muss sich Rose aktiv zwischen Liebe und Wohlstand entscheiden, zwischen Wagnis und sicherer Rettung, zwischen der gefährlichen Unabhängigkeit und ihrer Rolle als Zuckerpüppchen unter dem Joch der bürgerlichen Prostitution durch Geldheirat.“61 Dieser Befreiungsprozess ist für Töteberg ein Hauptgrund, warum der Film besonders für junge Mädchen so attraktiv ist. Alle Themen der weiblichen Pubertät werden durch Rose aufgenommen. Auf der Jungfernfahrt eines Schiffes durchlebt sie die Abnabelung von den Eltern und die Entdeckung einer eigenen, selbstbewussten Sexualität.63 Gerade das Thema der erwachenden Sexualität findet nach Tötebergs Meinung Niederschlag in der Symbolik der narrativen Elemente des Films. Töteberg stellt fest: „Die Ikonographie und Metaphorik des Films ist eindeutig sexuell konnotiert.“63 Das Aufbrechen des Schiffskörpers durch den Eisberg steht seiner Meinung nach für die Verletzungsangst des Mädchens, das Eintauchen des Schiffsrumpfs in die Tiefe für die Penetrationsangst des Jungen. Den Kontrast zur romantischen Liebesgeschichte bildet das Thema der verhängnisvollen Technologiegläubigkeit, der die männlichen Protagonisten anhängen. Marschall analysiert: „Auf der Titanic, dem Symbol männlicher Allmachtsphantasie und des technologischen Traumes einer modernen Welt, die in wahnhafter Selbstüberschätzung geglaubt hat, jedem Naturphänomen gewachsen zu sein, vollzieht sich filmisch das Phantasma eines weiblichen Befreiungsakts.“65 In der Kombination all dieser Themen sieht Marschall das Erfolgsrezept des Films: „Katastrophe, individuelle Revolte und Neubeginn des Lebens gehen Hand in Hand.“ Filmmusik James Horner und James Cameron wurden sich schnell darüber einig, dass eine „große dramatische Orchestrierung wie im Hollywood der 1940er Jahre“ dem Film nicht weiterhelfe und auch Musik der damaligen Zeit nicht passe.35 Stattdessen besteht die Filmmusik zu Titanic zu großen Teilen aus Synthesizer- und Chor-Elementen, die durch klassische Orchestereinlagen unterstützt werden.34 Horner verwendet vor allem weibliche Singstimmen, so zum Beispiel in „A Life So Changed“. Er unterstützt zudem mit dem Einsatz irischer Volksmusik das Thema irischer Einwanderer im Film. Deren Lebendigkeit soll sich musikalisch deutlich von der „gebildeten Salonmusik der 1. Klasse unterscheiden“.34 Im Film kommen im Wesentlichen vier wichtige Themen zum Einsatz. Es gibt das Leitthema für die Titanic vor dem Zusammenprall mit dem Eisberg, separate Themen für Jack und Rose und deren Liebesthema „Rose“. Horner legte die vier Themen so an, dass sie „gleichzeitig gespielt werden und aufeinander eingehen können“.34 Während der Untergangsszenen übernimmt die Filmmusik dramaturgische Funktion und dabei unter anderem den Aufbau von Spannungsbögen.66 Hier steht das Überleben von Mensch und Maschine im Vordergrund. Dazu Julie Olsen, renommierte Musik-Absolventin der Universität Eau Claire in Wisconsin: „Spannung wird nicht nur mit einem Ostinato, sondern auch mit plötzlichen, verstärkten Tonstößen aufgebaut. Das zeigt, dass das Schiff und seine Passagiere nicht untergehen werden, ohne zu kämpfen.“67Horner will hier vor allem „die emotionale Geschichte betonen und antizipieren“ Einspeilergebniss Nachdem der Film am Freitag, dem 19. Dezember 1997, in den Vereinigten Staaten angelaufen war, stieg das Einspielergebnis bereits am Sonntag auf über 28,5 Millionen US-Dollar. Innerhalb der nächsten Woche verdreifachte sich der Umsatz und selbst drei Monate nach der Uraufführung wurde reger Zuspruch verzeichnet – noch immer waren die Kinosäle ausverkauft. Es dauerte 15 Wochen, ehe das Ergebnis der einzelnen Wochen um 50 Prozent zurückging. Normalerweise steht die Rate bei etwa 40 Prozent pro Woche. Ende März 1998 war Titanic der erste Film, der mehr als eine Milliarde US-Dollar eingespielt hat. Viele sahen Titanic mehrere Male und der dazugehörige Soundtrack sowie das Filmbuch James Camerons Titanic wurden erfolgreiche Verkaufsartikel. Das Buch befand sich über mehrere Wochen an der Spitze der Bestsellerliste der New York Times – das erste Mal, dass einem filmbegleitenden Buch derart viel Aufmerksamkeit zukam.68 Titanic spielte insgesamt etwa 1,8353 Milliarden US-Dollar ein und war damit bis zum 26. Januar 2010 der erfolgreichste Film der Filmgeschichte. Übertroffen wurde er erst vom ebenfalls von James Cameron gedrehten Film Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora,69 zu dessen Erfolg die neue 3D-Technik beigetragen hat. Betrachtet man das Einspielergebnis von Titanic unter Berücksichtigung der Inflation, belegt der Film mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von 2,245 Milliarden US-Dollar hinter Vom Winde verweht (1939),Krieg der Sterne (1977) und Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (1937) den vierten Platz. In dieser Konstellation fällt auf, dass Titanic einer der erfolgreichsten Filme der Gegenwart ist; denn unter den ersten zehn Plätzen der Liste befinden sich nur vier Filme, die nicht älter als 30 Jahre sind, von denen der zweiterfolgreichste, Jurassic Park (1993), nur etwa halb so viel inflationsbereinigte Einnahmen verzeichnen kann wie Titanic. Beachtlich ist außerdem, dass Titanic fast 70 Prozent seiner Einnahmen außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten und Kanadas erspielte.70 In Deutschland ist der Film nach Das Dschungelbuch (1967) mit über 18 Millionen Zuschauern und 117 Millionen Euro Einspielergebnis71 der zweiterfolgreichste Film. In zahlreichen anderen europäischen Ländern ist Titanic auf dem ersten Platz der jeweiligen nationalen Bestenliste, darunter Frankreich (20,6 Millionen Besucher), die Schweiz (1,9 Millionen Besucher) und Spanien (10,8 Millionen Besucher). In Großbritannien, wo der Film 68,5 Millionen Pfund einspielte, verlor er die Spitzenposition 2008 an die Musical-Verfilmung Mamma Mia!. Kritik Titanic wurde von Kritikern wie Kinogängern weitgehend gut aufgenommen, wobei die Meinungen über den Film weit auseinandergehen. Noch bevor die Produktion abgeschlossen war, kritisierten Beobachter die immensen Produktionskosten des Films. Damals waren selbst die zunächst mit 150 Millionen US-Dollar veranschlagten Produktionskosten in dieser Größenordnung nicht als Filmbudget üblich. Darüber hinaus wurde bemängelt, dass den Protagonisten in diesem Film anscheinend mehr Wichtigkeit zuteil wird als der Katastrophe an sich. Dazu kämen historische Ungenauigkeiten, obwohl Cameron großen Wert auf diesen Aspekt legte. Der Film stand zudem wegen seines laut Kritikern erhöhten Kitschfaktors sowie seiner trivialen Handlungslinie in der Kritik. In einer Abstimmung der BBC-Show The Film programme wurde Titanic zum „schlechtesten Film aller Zeiten“ gekürt,73 während der Film laut einer Befragung auf der BBC-Webseite im Jahr 2003 bezeichnenderweise das „Beste Filmende“ besitzt.74 Im Kreuzfeuer der Kritiker stand vor allem die großzügig erzählte Liebesgeschichte zwischen den beiden Hauptakteuren, verkörpert durch Kate Winslet und Leonardo DiCaprio, die die Handlung nur aufhalte und den Film unnötig aufblähe. Jeff Millar vom Houston Chronicle schrieb dazu: „Als das Schiff den Berg rammt, am Eine-Stunde-und-45-Minuten-Punkt, werden wir augenblicklich für das basis-erzählerische Beiwerk von Drehbuchschreiber James Cameron entschädigt – eine Schiffsdeck-Romanze.“75 Erst an diesem Wendepunkt des Filmes kommen die Stärken des Filmes zum Zuge, meint auch die deutsche Programmzeitschrift TV Movie: „Nach 100 Minuten beginnt endlich das Inferno, und jetzt ist James Cameron ganz in seinem Element … Ein wahrer Triumph der Computertechnik.“76 Dass der Film sich zu sehr auf die Romantik beschränke, meint auch Steven D. Greydanus vom Decent Films Guide: „Möglicherweise ist das traurigste an Titanic seine Auslebung von romantischen Idealen während selbstverweigernde Tugenden wie Ehre, Pflicht und Heldentum ausgeschlossen werden.“77 Auf der anderen Seite gibt es auch lobende Töne für die romantische Grundstimmung des Films. Zum Beispiel von Janet Maslin in der New York Times: „Cameron gelingt es auf magische Weise, das junge Liebespaar in seinem Film zusammenzuführen, das von Leonardo DiCaprio und Kate Winslet bezaubernd gespielt wird.“78 Der Film sei „womöglich der wirkungsvollste Film des Jahres, der darüber hinaus eine durchweg unterhaltsame Liebesgeschichte bietet“, meint Scott Renshaw in Scott Renshaw’s Screening Room.79 Durchweg positiv wurde die technische und handwerkliche Umsetzung der monumentalen Größe des Films eingeschätzt. Kritiker verglichen das Ausmaß von Titanic mit jenem von klassischen Hollywood-Epen wie Ben Hur (1959) oder Cleopatra (1963). Dazu der bekannte Filmkritiker Roger Ebert: „Es ist fehlerloses Handwerk, intelligent konstruiert, nachhaltig gespielt und faszinierend … Solche Filme umzusetzen ist nicht schwer, aber es ist beinahe unmöglich, es gut zu machen. Die technischen Schwierigkeiten sind derart gewaltig, dass es einem Wunder gleichkommt, wenn die Filmemacher dazu noch Drama und Geschichte hineinbringen. Ich fühlte mich sowohl von der Story als auch von der traurigen Geschichte überzeugt.“80 Auch die deutsche Filmzeitschrift film-dienst''sieht diese Gratwanderung als gelungen: „Trotz einer fast manischen Fixierung auf eine möglichst originalgetreue Rekonstruktion des Schiffes und seiner Interieurs sowie des gigantischen Aufwandes entstand mehr als ein Kostüm- und Katastrophenfilm: Der angenehm ruhige Rhythmus, teilweise herausragende Schauspieler sowie die kunstvolle Kameraarbeit lassen das Epos zu einer berührenden Love-Story werden.“81 Dieser Meinung ist auch James Berardinelli: „Akribisch im Detail und dennoch überwältigend in Maßstab und Intention, ist ''Titanic die Art eines epischen Filmes, die selten geworden ist. Man schaut sich Titanic nicht einfach an, man erlebt es.“82 Todd McCarthy vom Branchenblatt Variety sieht im Film eine „spektakuläre Demonstration, wie moderne Technologie zum dramatischen Geschichtenerzählen beitragen kann“.83 Für Almar Haflidason vom BBC ist die Größe des Films dessen Rettung. Zwar kritisierte er das „schwache Drehbuch, das mit dürftigem Dialog“ versehen sei, jedoch sei es „trotz der Schwächen“ des Films „schwer, nicht von der schieren Pracht des Films mitgerissen zu werden“.84 Die Filmzeitschrift Cinema sieht in dem Film „die monumentale Inszenierung eines modernen Mythos.“85 Andere wiederum titulieren den Film als Höhepunkt des ausufernden Kommerzkinos. Ein trivialer Inhalt werde mit gigantischem technischen Aufwand in atemberaubende Bilder gepackt. Die um den Untergang gesponnene Geschichte glänze nur so vor Einfallslosigkeit, meint etwa Geoff Andrew vom Time Out Magazine: „Abgesehen von der Ethik eines solchen Aufwands bei einem Film hat diese beispiellose Extravaganz nicht zu einem durchdachten oder wenigstens zufriedenstellenden Storyverlauf geführt.“86Die Handlung und die Dialoge seien der Optik untergeordnet, findet auch Kenneth Turan, Filmkritiker der Los Angeles Times: „Was wirklich für Tränen sorgt, ist Camerons Beharrlichkeit zu glauben, dass das Schreiben von Filmen dieser Art innerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten liegt. Das ist nicht nur ein Trugschluss – es entspricht nicht einmal annähernd der Wahrheit.“87 Barbara Shulgasser vom San Francisco Examiner gab dem Film gar nur einen Stern von vieren und kritisierte vor allem das Drehbuch: „Die Anzahl, wie oft sich die beiden Hauptcharaktere in diesem unglaublich schlecht geschriebenen Skript beim Namen nennen, ist bezeichnend dafür, dass es dem Drehbuch grundlegend an interessanten Dialogen mangelt, die man stattdessen führen könnte.“88 Eine Filmrezension des Channel 4 Film meint, man habe sich im Verlauf des Filmes weit von „emotionalen Auslösern“ entfernt und „ganze Abschnitte mit schlechtem Schauspiel und Drehbuch überstanden, doch am Ende drückt Cameron dennoch auf die Tränendrüse“.89 Die oscarprämierte Filmmusik zum Film von James Horner zählt zu dessen größten Erfolgen und bekam überwiegend positive Einschätzungen. Julie Olson bescheinigt Horner „einen der schwierigsten und feinfühligsten Scores unserer Zeit“, dem „durch seine Komplexität und Gelassenheit die vollkommene Balance zwischen Spannung und Auflösung gelingt“.67 Auf der anderen Seite hinterfragten einige Kritiker, ob die hauptsächlich mit Synthesizern verwirklichte Musik zum historischen Ambiente des Films passe. Einfluss Titanic markiert den Höhepunkt der damaligen Begeisterung für digitale Filmtechnik. Filme wie Jurassic Park (1993) oder Independence Day (1996) hatten für Scheinwelten die Spezialeffekte bereits ausgereizt. Als einer der ersten Filme verwendete Titanic die neue Technik für absoluten Realismus. Dabei war klar, dass der Film weniger ästhetische als wirtschaftliche Maßstäbe setzen würde. Durch die Ausmaße des Films, sein stattliches Filmbudget und seinen Erfolg hinterließ Titanic seine Fußabdrücke in der Gesellschaft und der Geschichte des Films. Titanic setzte eine neue Orientierungsmarke für nachfolgende Hollywood-Produktionen, sodass große Filmstudios seitdem eher bereit sind, auch größere Summen für Filmproduktionen mit großen Gewinnchancen zu bewilligen. Auch die Darstellung der Geschichte der Titanic und ihrer Protagonisten blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Der Film zeigt den ersten Offizier William McMaster Murdoch als bestechlich und wie er zwei Passagiere per Pistolenschuss tötet und sich daraufhin selbst richtet. In Murdochs Heimatstadt Dalbeattie in Schottland rief das seinen Neffen Scott Murdoch auf den Plan, der das Ansehen seines Onkels in Gefahr sah und die Sache richtigstellen wollte. Demnach hatte Murdoch ernsthaft versucht, so viele Menschenleben wie möglich zu retten.90 Einige Monate später begab sich Fox-Vizepräsident Scott Neeson nach Dalbeattie, um eine persönliche Entschuldigung abzugeben und einer Murdoch gewidmeten Gedenkstiftung 5.000 £ zu spenden.91 Cameron entschuldigte sich später auf dem Audiokommentar der DVD, räumte jedoch ein, dass es Offiziere gab, die feuerten, um die Devise „Frauen und Kinder zuerst“ durchzusetzen.92 Selbst Jahre nach seiner Veröffentlichung findet Titanic Erwähnung in Film, Fernsehen und Musik. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Film Bruce Allmächtig (2003), in dem Hauptdarsteller Jim Carrey eine alte Dame mit inhaltlichen Fragen zu Titanic konfrontiert. Unter anderem wirft er ihr vor, sie habe Jack erfrieren lassen, indem sie ihn nicht „auf die Tür gelassen habe“. Andere Filme greifen die Szene auf, in der Jack Rose am Bug des Schiffes mit ausgestreckten Armen „fliegen“ lässt, meist in Verbindung mit dem Satz „Ich bin der König der Welt“, der allerdings aus einer anderen Szene stammt. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist der Film Open Water 2 (2006). Regisseure greifen die Szenerie gelegentlich auf, um den Aspekt Freiheit zu betonen, so zum Beispiel in Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (2004). Eine ähnliche Schlussszene kam bereits 1991 in einem Film von Leos Carax vor, Die Liebenden von Pont-Neuf, mit Juliette Binoche. Des Weiteren findet Titanic Anspielung in einigen Fernsehserien und im Fernsehen. Selbst die Werbung bediente sich der Filmvorlage. Für das US-amerikanische Fernsehen wurde ein Spot für die Gelben Seiten produziert, in dem die ältere Rose den Diamanten wie im Film ins Wasser wirft. Hier holt sie ihn wieder heraus, um das Collier zu Geld zu machen. Slogan: „Triff geschickt finanzielle Entscheidungen“. 1998 gab es in der US-amerikanischen Comedy-Show Saturday Night Live einen Sketch, in dem Bill Paxton und James Cameron selbst spielen. Darin geht es um eine verdrehte Version des Filmendes, bei der herauskommt, dass sich Rose die ganze Geschichte nur ausgedacht hat. Cameron habe das falsche Ende nur gestrichen, weil sich das Publikum massiv beschwert hätte. Zudem hinterlässt Titanic musikalisch Spuren. Die Band Hanson parodierte in ihrem Musikvideo für den Song „The River“ das Storygerüst von Titanic. Am Ende öffnet die ältere Rose – die wie im Film von Gloria Stuart gespielt wird – ihren CD-Spieler und wirft eine Hanson-CD in den Ozean. Ehrung Der Film war bei zahlreichen Filmpreisverleihungen sehr erfolgreich, obwohl die großen US-amerikanischen Filmkritikervereinigungen wie die Los Angeles Film Critics Association, der National Board of Review, die National Society of Film Critics und der New York Film Critics Circle seinerzeit ausnahmslos Curtis Hansons L.A. Confidential den Vorzug gaben. Besonders bei der Oscarverleihung 1998 sorgte Titanic für Aufmerksamkeit. Der Film gewann elf Trophäen bei 14 Nominierungen und stellte damit den bestehenden Rekord von Ben Hur aus dem Jahr 1959 ein (12 Nominierungen). 2004 konnte Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs ebenso viele Oscars gewinnen, hatte jedoch nur elf Nominierungen. Kurioserweise wurden bei Titanic erstmals in der Geschichte der Oscars mit Kate Winslet und Gloria Stuart zwei Akteure nominiert, die im Film ein und dieselbe Rolle verkörpern. Erst im Jahr 2001 konnte der Film Iris das gleiche Kunststück wiederholen, zufälligerweise wurde auch hier Kate Winslet als Darstellerin nominiert. Zudem ist Gloria Stuart bis heute die älteste oscarnominierte Person, zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Nominierung war sie bereits 87 Jahre alt. Titanic wird wegen seiner Popularität und Größe außerdem vom American Film Institute in fünf Bestenlisten geführt. So landet der Film in einer Neuauflage der 100 besten amerikanischen Filme von 2007 auf dem 83. Platz. Bei den 100 besten amerikanischen Thrillern ist Titanic auf Position 25, bei den 100 besten amerikanischen Liebesfilmen an 37. Stelle, bei Amerikas 100 besten Filmsongs reicht es für „My Heart Will Go On“ für Platz 14 und das Filmzitat „Ich bin der König der Welt“ behauptet sich bei den 100 besten Filmzitaten aus US-Filmen auf Platz 100. Der Film wurde als bester Film mit einem People’s Choice Award ausgezeichnet und gewann außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten zahlreiche Preise, so zum Beispiel den Japanese Academy Award in der Kategorie Bester ausländischer Film. Insgesamt sammelte Titanic fast 90 Auszeichnungen und 47 Nominierungen von Institutionen auf der ganzen Welt,93 von denen die wichtigsten im Folgenden genannt sind. Zum Film * Das Gängelabyrint der 3. Klasse war nicht so auf den Schiff * Cal hat sich beim Börsenkrach an der Wallstreet eine Pistole in den Mund gesteckt.